Hiccup's Secret
by BereniceAlpha1
Summary: WHAT HAPPEN IF HICCUP HAS A PAST HE DIDN'T KNOW ABOUT. HOW WOULD BERK REACT ! MORE IMPORTANT, HOW WOULD ASTRID REACT TO THIS ! TO FIND OUT, READ THIS STORY. P.S I'M NOT THAT GOOD WITH SUMMARIES DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ
1. Chapter 1

**Hiccup POV**

My life is great !

I helped my village understand that dragons are not a threat to us any more, and made peace with them.

I have a awesome best friend named Toothless, and he's a of the most rare dragons on Berk.

And I have the greatest girlfriend ever. And you guessed it. My girlfriend is ... Astrid Hofferson! I've been in love with her ever since I could remember .

And I am finally getting some good looks!**  
><strong>

SEE ! My life is great, well until after a few months later after my 16 birthday.**( I'm guessing Hiccup was 14 in HTTYD movie so, in this fanfiction he is about to turn 17 years old )**

By then , I figured out who I'm really am.

_( Flashback )_

_I was walking in the forest, it was such a nice day out._

_BUT ALL IN A SUDDEN , A STRIKE OF LIGHT CAME IN FRONT IN ME !_

_I saw a figure of a huge man in front of me._

_" Who are you ?" I said in a sheepish way._

_HEY, I WAS TERRIFIED, OKAY !_

_" I AM ODIN, CHIEF OF GODS." he said in a loud voice._

_'" WHAT !? "_

_" THAT RIGHT , I'M HERE TO TELL YOU THAT YOU HAVE FINISH YOU DEBTS OF WHAT YOU STARTED AND FINISHED."_

_" WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT !? " I said in a frantic tone_

**" **_Oh, I kinda forgotten that I erased that part of your memory " he said in a lighter tone_

_My face was like this _0_0"

_Later, Odin place an image in front of me, it was a dragon! __**(**_** A/N like ERAGON,BUT IT WAS MUCH MORE HUGE AND HAD SHINY BLACK SCALES THAT HAD A LITTLE GREEN SPARKLES IN THEM )**

_" Is that .. " I said, but I was cut off by Odin_

_" YOU, YES.." back with the loud tone again_

_My face is still like this only bigger 0_ 0_

_" I'M GOING TO TELL YOU WHAT HAPPEN BEFORE YOU BECAME HICCUP HORRENDOUS HADDOCK III,SO LET ME TALK "_

At that point I shut my mouth, because I really wanted to know who I was

_" HICCUP, BEFORE YOU WERE A HUMAN YOU WERE A GREAT POWERFUL DRAGON NAMED DONOVAN , WHICH MEANS DARK WARRIOR __**( A/N: IN A OTHER LANGUAGE I DON'T KNOW)**__. YOU HATED HOW THE HUMANS TREATED THE OTHER DRAGONS , SO YOU STARTED A WAR BETWEEN THEM 300 YEARS AGO. IT WAS A LONG TIME AGO SO VIKINGS STARTED TO FORGET THAT YOU WERE THE ONE WHO STARTED IT . I ALSO FIGURE OUT THAT LOKI HELP YOU PUNISHMENT WAS TO RESTART YOUR LIFE AS A HUMAN AND FIX THIS MESS, THOR MADE LOKI PUNISHMENT,AND I MADE YOURS .BUT SINCE YOU FINISH YOUR JOB BETTER THAN I THOUGHT, YOU COULD HAVE YOUR FORM BACK AND WHEN YOU ARE A DRAGON YOU CAN CHANGE THE SIZED AS THE WAY YOU ARE TO THE SIZE OF THE ISLAND OF BERK ITSELF, AND ALSO YOU CAN TURN BACK INTO A HUMAN AS THE WAY YOU ARE NOW."_

_I KINDA SMILE BECAUSE I KNOW WHO I AM NOW AND I ALSO HAVE MIXED EMOTIONS ABOUT THIS_

**_" BUT BE WARN, IF YOU LET THE ANGER OR SADNESS CONTROL YOU, YOUR BEAST WILL COME OUT, AND ITS YOUR RESPONSIBILITY ! SO, GOOD LUCK MY FRIEND."_**

_" THANK YOU , ODIN."_

_AFTER THAT ODIN LEFT._

_( END OF FLASHBACK )_

**I DON'T OWN HTTYD**

**SO, HOW WAS IT ! WAS IT GOOD! PLEASE MAKE GOOD COMMENTS AND I WILL CONTINUE!**

**P.S THIS IS MY VERY FIRST FANFICTON! SO,CUT ME SOME SLACK IF IT WASN'T GOOD !**


	2. Chapter 2

**ASTRID POV**

I really love Hiccup and I'm glad he's my boyfriend too !

But lately he been acting strange ?

Every time he get in a fight with someone, he will go away quickly trying not to be follow, even WITH TOOTHLESS !

HE WON'T EVEN TALK ABOUT IT WITH ME ! WICH GETS ME SO ANGERY !

BUT THIS TIME I'M DETIRMINE TO FIND OUT WHAT IT IS.

AND BESIDES HE ALREADY HAVING A FIGHT WITH SNOTLOUT BECAUSE OF A PRANK HE PULLED ON HICCUP ! WHICH GETS ME SO MAD, AND SNOTLOUT IS STILL CRUSHING ON ME ,EVEN THOUGH I ALREADY HAVE A BOYFRIEND! BUT HAVE TO STAY OUT OF IT TO FIGURE OUT HICCUP'S SECRET.

" REALLY SNOTLOUT , YOU JUST HAD TO DROP A BUCKET OF YAK'S SALIVA ON ME WHEN I WAS ENTERING THE ACADEMY! " Hiccup yelling at Snotlout

" YES ! " SNOTLOUT SAID THAT WHILE LAUGHING AT HIM !

"GRRR ! " HICCUP GR...

WAIT DID HICCUP JUST GROWL JUST LIKE A DRAGON AT SNOTLOUT !

OKAY, WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON WITH HICCUP LATELY !

Snotlout also looked confused at Hiccup.

For some reason Hiccup looked at arm and said " UHHH... CLASS DISMISSED ! " ( A/N I forgot to tell you earlier that when Hiccup is abut to change into his dragon form, scales will show up on his arm. )

Everyone left the academy an .. OHH great , Snotlout is walking towards me

" Hi, Astrid do you want to ... " Snotlout was about to say something eles but I cut him off.

" NO TIME SNOTLOUT, AND JUST LEAVE ME ALONE ! " After that went to follow Hiccup and leaving a very dumdfound Snotlaout.

While I was following Hiccup I heard a "RRRRRRROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR! "

WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT ! I said to myself

It sounded like it was coming from the cove!

As I went to the cove I found a beautiful and HUGE black dragon in the cove !

To my surpised it was was saying something !

And the vioce sounded like... HICCUP !

Hiccup Pov

"UGH..." EVERY WORD I SAID CAME OUT OF MOUTH, WITHOUT ME KNOWING THAT SOMEONE WAS HEARING ME THE WHOLE TIME !

" WHY DID I HAD TO BE PUNISHED BY ODIN TO RESTART MY LIFE AS HUMAN, MAKING ME FALLING IN LOVE WITH A BEAUTIFUL GIRL,BEFRIENDING A MY OWN KIND AS A HUMAN, KILLING MY OWN KIND AS A HUMAN ! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT WAS LOST MOST OF MY OLD MEMORY BECAUSE OF THIS .. " BEFORE I COULD SAY MORE A VERY OLD FRIEND OF MINE CAME. AND YOU GUESSED IT WAS LOKIE.

" WHAT DO YOU WANT LOKIE ! " I SAID IN A VERY ANGERY TONE

" WHAT , CAN'T A GOD VISIT HIS OLD POWERFUL DRAGON FRIEND ." HE SAID IN A LOW MANNER TONE

" SO, HOW YOU BEEN DONOVAN OR SHOULD I CALL YOU HICCUP . "

Astrid pov

I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT DRAGON IS HICCUP !

AND WHAT IS HE DOING TALKING TO LOKIE ! I SLID DOWN TO THE COVE HIDING BEHIND A BOULDER.

Hiccup pov

" YOU MAY NOT CALL ME HICCUP , LOKIE ! " I SAID DIRECTLY LOOKING AT LOKIE

"HEY, IT NOT MY FAULT THAT YOU STARTED A 300 YEAR OLD WAR , AND FALL IN LOVE WITH A HUMAN."

" YES IT IS LOKIE, YOU DROVE ME INTO THIS MESS MAKING ME BE PUNISHED BY ODIN HIMSELF, MAKING ME TURNING IN TO A RIDICULES HUMAN , AND ALSO MAKING ME FALL IN LOVE WITH A BEAUTIFUL HUMAN GIRL. AND NOW LOOK AT ME LOKIE, NOW I'M TERROFIED OF WHAT SHE WOULD THINK ABOUT ME ! I EVEN SAID TO MYSELF HUNDREDS OF YEARS AGO THAT I WOULD NEVER FALL IN LOVE WITH ANYBODY, ESPEACIALLY WITH A HUMAN." I SAID WHILE ALSO GIVING HIM A DEATH GLARE.

" IS THAT SO,ESPEACIALLY WHEN THE GIRL YOU LOVE SO MUCH IS STANDING RIGHT BEHIND YOU." GIVING ME A GLARE AND POINTING AT ...

" ASTRID . "

TO BE CONTINUE ...

** I MIGHT DELETE THIS CHAPTER , DEPENDS IF YOU LIKE IT OR NOT .**

**ALSO, I'M THINKING OF MAKING A STORY ABOUT HICCUP AND GANG TRAVELING INTO A MODERN RELAM , LIKE OURS , AND THE THING IS, THAT THE RELAM THEY TRAVEL TO HAS MODERN VERSION OF THEMSELVES ! BUT ALSO THE MORDERN VERSIONS KINDA HAVE A DIFFERENT BACK STORY. TELL IF THIS SOUDS GOOD TO YOU.**

**AND SORRY FOR THE CAPS ! MY CAPS BUTTON IS KIND OF STUCK.**


	3. Chapter 3

HICCUP'S POV

"ASTRID."

WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE !, I thought to myself

" Hiccup why didn't you tell me!" Astrid said looking as if she about to cry

STUPID LOKI, I said to myself

Then I saw Astrid turning around and running away out of the cove

"ASTRID WAIT !' I said turning into my dragon form and chasing after her

I saw her running through the forest , grabbing her, and lifting her up in the air

MAN, I'M GETTING A MAJOR FLASHBACK HERE, I thought to myself again

" REALLY HICCUP, AGAIN !" Astrid said while screaming her head off

" YES AGAIN ! JUST LET ME EXPLAIN ATSRID! Please." I said trying to calm her down a pit

"Fine just put me down, please"Astrid said finally calming down a pit as putting her down back at the cove, gently

"Thank, you."Astrid said

MAYBE SHE WILL TAKE THIS BETTER TAHN I THOUGHT, HOPEFULLY, I said praying to myself

'' NOW EXPLAIN YOUSELF OR ELSE HADDOCK!'' Astrid said threatenly with a murdeous look on her face

DAMN IT,SO MUCH FOR PRAYING TO MYSELF

'' Okay Astrid, calm down." I said in a smoothing voice

" Here the story..."

CLIFFHANGER


	4. Chapter 4

JUST KIDDING

" Before I became Hiccup 16 years ago, Astrid, I was known as Donovan, which means dark warrior ( A/N Again, I don't what language that name came from ) and as you saw I was just a dragon right now. That was my original form, which I got back from Odin a few weeks ago."

" Wait, Hiccup how did you exactly became.. you know.." Astrid said gesturing my body with her hand " you."

" I was getting to that."

" The way I became ... me.." gesturing myself " Is that 300 years ago I started the war between dragons and vikings."

" WHAT !?" Astrid freaked out.

" Woah ! Astrid calm down please! Look I'll make this fast. ( A/N Sorry if I mispelled a few words in my story ) The reason why I released the dragons from Asgard and started the war is because I got sick and tired how the dragons were being treated so I took control. But years later after I started the war vikings for gotten that I stared the war and other dragons started to take control, like the Red Death."

" How about the whole Loki thing." Astrid said looking confuse

" Loki convinced me to start the war. When Odin find out he decided that Thor should punish Loki , which I don't know what it was exactly. But Odin decided to punish me and my punishment was that I will become a viking and fix my mistakes."

I finished my story and Astrid was quiet the whole time

...

It was kind of starting to creep me out a bit

Wait ...

0_0

Is Astrid crying !

" Astrid please say something ..."

To be Continue...


End file.
